Raritys sad night
by 00mariofan4eva00
Summary: Shipping in this one beware to everone that doesnt like shipping!


My little poney :raritys sad night

"autoors note: her night gets hapy at the end.)

Rarity was daking a dress in her shop one day like she always and was just didn't want to like she usually does. "don't know why does dress makin not makin me hapy like it always is my favorite to do?" then she just coundnt do it anhmore. She had to just put on the black robe of sad like did when fllutershy was a moddle and just sit there sad in the her bed room. But couldn't just sit there all day? She had to get to maybe hand out with one on her friends can cher her up. She desided to go into ponyville and that mabe she can find on of her freidens there and talk to cher the up. She seen then she seen aple jack shewas selling aples on her stand in the town to the ponhs that wanted them and rarty went to her. "helo applejack how do?" "howedy rarity sugarcube" say aaplejack. And rarity was "applejack how are you on this day kind of cloudy?" "yeh but is good so far that it doent rain so I still get my bisunes hows youre busness?" "not so good im to derpressd to make the dreses and I donkt knowhy?" "oh that's tobad sugerdcube" "can talk about it an hangout so maby I can fell better?" "sory hunn I got te get to my work and I have no time for handing out rightnow ,aybe tomorrow?" and rarity did the frown. "oh ok but brush youre main better godbuye" "goodby rarity and nont use so much perfugme" and they both did a smilr from was just been playfull like a frennd. And so rarity was out to the rest of down and maybe can do some shoping to make her inspired for the now dress to make. But nothing can cheer her up but now she ses twilite and cherilee and say hi. "hello twilite and cheerlee" "oh hi rarity good to seen you" say twilite and cheerilee say "heloo rarity my sisters loves her new dress you made thanks" and rarity say "youre welcome cheerlee anyway I was just in town then seen you to want maybe to hang out beause im kind of depress and don't know why" "oh im so sory rarity but me and cherslee were on the a romantifc date and you wold just be a 3nd wheel" then rarity did frown. "ok sorry maybe on an nother day" and she frowns and walks away. Then was even more sader now. "twiglighte just does all her time with the new girldfriend and don't ever have the times to spend it with me no more" then she frowned big but then seen flutershy and walkes to her. "helo flutershy" "oh hi rarity how areyou" "a bit dpressed so maybe to talke to you and I can feel better? I need the a good friend now" "oh rarity im sorry but um maybe some otehrtime mabe if its ok to you because rigt now I got to hury to the vet to get a special medicine fore angelbuny hes sick" and rarity was now was sad from bothe cant hangout with flutershy and also pore little angle was sick. "ok flutershy and I hpe angle gets beter soon" and then walks awawy but first "seen you maybe at thep spa on safurday? "yes off course bye rrity" and then she both walks on theire way. Rarity almost wansted to do a cry but that woald ruim her make up. So she keeps the ters away and then sen rainowdash and pinkypie was doin ppramks and forsome reason to see rainbowdash made her very happy but nont know why. Maybe still having hapy from all that moths ago when she fell do her death but dident die because rainbow flew down to save her. "he pinkypie and rainvowdash" "hi rarity we weresjust doin some pranks wanna join us?" "sorry girls but its not ladylike but I do wanta hang out with you" "sorry rarity I gota get back to work we was just getin done with pranks" sa pinky but riandbow sayd "well I can hangout ass long ast you don't tryto give me a make over again" "ofcourse raibnowdash" so went and just to startalking. Rarity now was so hapy but still not quit sure why so happy so see rainbowdahs? Well but theyu just kep talking and rainbowseem happy too so that's good now and the depress went away all the way. Then went into the boteake. "rarity I said no make ofer" "oh im not goin to get amake over but its aoubut to rain" "ohyeah iforgot its my day ooff from the whetherteam so wasn't inforemed" so went in for tea. Then was had the tea made and the rain came down like raindrops on the window and was a good time for tea and justalking. Then was talking for a longtime intill the rain just keps gon on and now its nite. "I got to go hime soon to wake up for whether in the morning but I cant fly so good in the rain wtith wet fethers" "well jus tpsend the nite here like a sulmeberparty" rarity say so she did. "well now what we do now is soooooooooooooooooooo borring?" rainbowdash went and rarity sy"well I supposed we can just have a makeover my new happy made me get inspire for a noew dress that can looks so good on youre rainbow" then rainvbowdash was "sigh ok though therss nothing else todo" so went into the dress room witch isalso raritys bed room. They starts the make over with cool makeup and a hairstyle and then a dress that rarity make fast and rainvowlooks cool. "but needs to be 20persent cooler" "I know you say that bvaout the other dress but you look bautiflull" so beautiful that she was so pretty. Then it clinked in raritys mind. "oh celestia im inlove with rainbowdash it's the onlyway that makdes sence" but she acitdently made it out loud "what the hay you just say?: she was in ttouble now. Rainbowdash would never be her friend any more now she can hate her for beng inlove with a just friend! "im so sorry rainbowdash but I just fell so strong for you that it hade to come out loud plesedont hate me' and rarity went in crying on the floor from her stupid. "if course I don't hate you rarity you just made me very happy I think youre hot" "relly?" "yeh and I wanted to say you I like you but was afraid for you to hate me like you think I was gonna but I like you too" "oh rainbwosdash!" then they kissed. It was a strong kiss like on that movie with the boaat and lenordo dicarpio I forgot its called but it was a good kiss that they liked to do and they did kissing longer. "oh rainbow dash I love you thanks to kiss me" "yourwelcome I love you rarity" and then they went on the bed. You an imagine the rest on youre own you sick previrt! The end.


End file.
